


Carta para Koushi

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Daichi escribiendo cursilerías indecibles para Suga.Al final, se confiesa.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Kudos: 2





	Carta para Koushi

_Señor Refrescante:_

Perdón si te llamo así y no te agrada. Me gusta el apodo que Oikawa te puso, porque define perfectamente lo que viniste a hacer a mi vida; a darle un vuelco, a animarla; a llenarla de cosas hermosas.

Me enamoré de ti Suga, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y no tengo el valor para decírtelo a la cara; por eso la carta.

Y tampoco tengo el valor de darte chocolates, moriría si supiera que te intoxicó la manera en que cocino; soy un tipo que sólo sabe jugar volleyball y ser un capitán a medias. Algún día le pediré a Hitoka o Kiyoko que me enseñen. Aprenderé por ti.

A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo fui a caer tan profundo en el amor? Fue a primera vista, aunque suene loco decirlo. Pero lo recuerdo con claridad.

Cuando había llegado a la escuela, estaba un poco asustado, no lograba encontrar a Michimiya como para sentirme un poco menos desorientado; y para colmo de males, esa era la primera vez que entraba a una nueva institución. Tú estabas bajo los cerezos, envuelto entre miles de pétalos que volaban con el viento de primavera. Las manos casi no te alcanzaban para pelear con el viento que quería llevarse los folletos que estabas repartiendo. Me viste ahí medio perdido y frunciste el ceño.

Te acercaste a mí, y amablemente preguntaste si me interesaba algún deporte; yo, como siempre, contesté con un monótono “No sé.” Ni siquiera pensé en que había venido al Karasuno atraído por el equipo de velleyball. Estaba completamente atontado con tu presencia.

Y sonreíste, Suga.

_Sonreíste._

Y fue la sonrisa más bella que haya visto jamás. Era una sonrisa genuina, brillante y enorme; el tipo de sonrisa que sólo tú eres capaz de poseer.

Sonreíste y luego soltaste una carcajada. Supongo que fue porque yo seguía ahí petrificado, sin saber que decir. Y tu risa, clara y pura como campanillas, hizo que me fuera a una realidad paralela, donde abundaban las mariposas en el estómago, y a cada segundo que me distrajera, ya estaba pensando en ti. Así fue cómo quedé prendado de ti, con algo tan simple, tan nimio. Lograste flecharme, tan fácil, con sólo _una sonrisa_.

En ese momento, me sentía lleno de una suave calidez, y podría jurar que estaba flotando. Tú seguías hablando acerca del volleyball, pero yo me perdía en tu cabello plateado, que era tan extraño; tu piel, tan blanca.

Sí, me pareciste extraño, pero bello. Eres hermoso Koushi, _de verdad_.

(Es bueno poder llamarte por tu nombre; aunque sea en un pedazo de papel. A veces lo repito inconscientemente; demasiado cobarde como para poder preguntar, _¿puedo llamarte Koushi?_ )

En un momento, notaste mi mirada indiscreta, y te sonrojaste; sólo pude reír por lo bajo. Mi corazón ingenuo pensó estúpidamente que quizás podría tener algún tipo de posibilidad contigo. Giré el rostro un poco avergonzado; pero tú seguiste buscando mi mirada, riendo y hablando con pasión de aquel deporte tan cercano a mí.

Cuando fui capaz de concentrarme y entender lo que decías, sonreí con ilusión. _¿Eras real, Suga?_ ¿de verdad también amabas el volleyball?

Era gracioso, porque amaba el deporte desde que vi al Karasuno en televisión. Me sabía todas las posiciones y las jugadas estratégicas, había jugado en la escuela media; había luchado y dado el esfuerzo máximo para poder alcanzar la cima.

Nunca logré hacerlo, aunque pusiera todo el empeño del mundo en ello. Pero estando contigo, las derrotas no sabían tan amargas.

Insististe tanto, Koushi. Para que me uniera al club. No era necesario. Creo que cualquier persona te diría que sí, _sólo por ser tú._

Así empeoró mi amor por ti. Iba a las prácticas, ayudaba con el gimnasio; y aprendí a jugar a tu manera. Había cosas maravillosas que no sabía acerca de este deporte, tú eras un estratega profesional; siempre investigando y creando nuevas tácticas. Aprendí a jugar en función de ti. Nunca había tenido tanto contacto con un armador, y lentamente fui valorando el papel fundamental que desempeñan en el juego.

Haces que incluso una posición de un deporte sea completamente maravillosa, y perfecta para ti. La confianza plena, sólo la podíamos tener contigo.

Cuando recién comenzamos, vi tus brazos y me dolió. Tu piel Suga, que era pálida, blanca como la nieve; estaba roja, morada, verde; llena de moretones. Me quedé viendo tus muñecas por un largo rato, pasando los dedos, y pensando en correr a buscar hielo para ti. Me miraste y sonreíste. Un vuelco en mi corazón, otra vez, y un revoltijo de mariposas en mi estómago. Dijiste que aquellas marcas no dolían, que eran cicatrices de guerra. Pero, aun así, yo estaba preocupado. Me mostraste tus manos, y dejaste a un lado los vendajes que cubrían tus dedos. La piel era áspera. ¿Seguro que no dolía, Suga? Siempre pensé que eres alguien a quien debo proteger con mi vida.

Tú tienes esa capacidad de alivianar las cosas, y sólo reías. Mirabas mi cara preocupada y reías. Terminaste contagiándome la risa, y acepté que, si algo te hacía tan feliz, no podía ser tan malo.

Me enseñaste tu manera de jugar, y al principio todo era un poco complejo. Tú eres el setter, el director absoluto de la orquesta que formamos entre todos. Tú sabías más que nadie; tú te esforzabas a un nivel mil veces superior al resto. Al principio no podía entender tu pasión por el juego. A mí me interesaba, sí, pero a veces siento que sólo fui egoísta y era capaz de lograr ciertas cosas sólo por la capacidad de liderazgo. Tú amabas el juego a un nivel superior a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

Tú, que estabas enamorado, me contagiaste ese amor, e hiciste que cayera rendido por ti y por el juego. El dolor de las muñecas se esfumó con el tiempo; siempre que me tendías una botella de agua, decías que no era necesario que me esforzara tanto; que lo hacía excelente. Pero yo quería; realmente quería entender más, entenderte a ti. Sorprenderte. Con el paso de los días, lo logré. Entendí por qué tus ojos brillaban cuando entrabas a la cancha, y por qué tu sonrisa se ensanchaba luego de cada partido.

Ese fue el punto de partida para entrar en tu mundo, para sumergirme en lo que eras; en lo que te gustaba; en los detalles que amabas.

Eres tan tremendamente maravilloso... Cambiaste mi mundo, no sabes cuánto.

Fui acercándome a ti, cada vez más y más. ¿No te molestaba, Suga? Era una suerte estar en la misma clase. Estaba tremendamente agradecido de poder mirarte mientras el profesor explicaba algún tópico que no me terminaba de interesar.

Mientras estaba contigo, me fijé que tenías detalles que me encantaban. Como tu lunar.

Es muy vergonzoso decirlo; pero me encanta. Es precioso, es único, es tuyo, y te hace ser aún más especial. Más de lo que ya eres.

También me gustan algunas pecas de color café claro que tienes en las mejillas. Son como cúmulos de estrellas. Podría pasarme todo un día contándolas e imaginando que formo constelaciones con ellas.

Me gusta la forma en que desaparecen cuando estás sonrojado. A simple vista no se ven, pero las noté un día mientras estudiábamos matemáticas en la biblioteca. Tú eras más rápido que yo en la resolución de ejercicios, y mientras me enseñabas alguna cosa que pasaba por alto, yo me distraía contigo. Si muchas veces tuve malas calificaciones a pesar de tus esfuerzos, era por eso, Koushi. Perdóname por favor.

Siempre eres tan bueno. No recuerdo que alguna vez te haya pedido ayuda y me hayas dicho que no. Amo esa característica de ti, sin duda es la más bella. A pesar de todo, siempre estás ahí, con energía y sonriente. No tienes ni idea de lo maravilloso que eres.

Tampoco sabes lo feliz que fui, cuando ganamos el primer partido oficial. Sonreí tanto que las mejillas me dolían, y ver que el grupo crecía, me alegraba enormemente. Ver a Noya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita llegar; y tu sonrisa de orgullo al recibirlos, me hacía feliz. La bienvenida más cálida Suga, sólo tú podías entregarla.

Recuerdo lo feliz que fuiste cuando acepté la capitanía en tercer año. El abrazo más apretado; la sonrisa más hermosa; el suspiro más profundo Suga; me lo diste tú.

Tus ojos brillaban. Siempre dices que el equipo es lo que es gracias a mí. Pero no es cierto Suga. Todo es gracias a ti, por que tú te esfuerzas hasta el hastío; tú sonríes sin importar qué; tú estás ahí siempre, para cualquiera que necesite apoyo, para cualquiera que requiera una palabra de aliento.

Sin ti no somos nada, Suga. El Karasuno no sería lo mismo sin las sonrisas diarias que nos das.

Entonces, contigo todos los días eran días soleados y primaverales. Y por eso, verte triste me rompía el corazón.

Los partidos se ganan y se pierden. Independiente de cualquier esfuerzo que hagas, siempre habrá una mínima parte del azar que esté controlando el ritmo del juego. Ahora soy capaz de entenderlo, pero no lo sabía cuándo perdimos contra el Aoba Johsai camino a las nacionales. Inevitablemente me puse a gritar frente a ti. Estaba tan triste; por fuera era enteramente un manojo de enfado e impotencia. Por dentro estaba llorando. Tú me susurrabas palabras suaves, y me hablabas de que habría más oportunidades. Estábamos en tercero, Suga. El tiempo corre y no espera a nadie.

Habíamos hecho tanto; todos los esfuerzos no habían valido. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, y cuando una lágrima corrió por tu mejilla, supe que debía ser yo quien estuviera consolándote, no tú a mí.

Eras tú el director del equipo, quien merecía estar parado en la cancha. Le cediste el puesto a Kageyama sin pensar en las ansias que tenías de jugar. Fui un idiota por lamentarme aún teniendo la oportunidad de estar en la cancha. Creo que es lo peor que he podido hacer por ti en la vida.

Sonreí, aún con la cara roja y brillante de sudor, y sólo pude decir que eras el mejor armador del mundo. No era nada comparado a los millones de elogios que mereces, pero sonreíste. Brillante, como me gusta. Más mariposas, cada vez sentía más en mi estómago, todo gracias a ti.

Koushi, ahora lo sabes todo, el universo de emociones que me haces sentir. No quiero presionarte a nada, no te sientas obligado; sé que con lo bondadoso que eres, querrás darme una respuesta, pero no es necesario. Escribo esto para que sepas que eres hermoso, maravilloso, una de las personas más bonitas que existen, Suga, y nunca te sientas menos, eres mi persona favorita, mi estrella, eres todo para mí, Suga.

Tenía un miedo horrible de escribir esto, porque eres mi mejor amigo, y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca. Pero necesitaba decírtelo todo. Perdóname Suga.

Voy a hacer todo para que seas feliz. Te lo prometo.

Sinceramente,

Daichi Sawamura.

**Author's Note:**

> Discúlpeme usted si este one shot le causó diabetes.  
> Esto lo escribí para un concurso de San Valentín en la página de Facebook Haikyuu!! Chile, en febrero de hace muchos años. No gané, pero me dieron la mención honrosa; y la chica que interpreta a Suga, (una niña muy dulce, amable y tierna, por cierto) me instó a que lo subiera a alguna parte. Tuve la idea rondando mucho tiempo en la cabeza, y había perdido el archivo D: luego lo encontré en mi correo xDD y aquí esta, muy modificado, porque era una historia heterosexual antes de que la narrara Dai XDDDD  
> La escribí en un principio, metida en su piel, pensando en lo que él pensaría de Suga, así que no es del todo un fraude xDD  
> -C


End file.
